When Friends Return
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go back and find Jack 2 years after they left him. Are new adventures ahead for the trio?


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Wish I did, but I don't.

Not my best., do tell me what you think.

No obvious spoilers, but it does mention; Impossible Planet/Satan PitRise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel, The Idiots Lantern and Christmas Invasion.

* * *

When Friends Return

"Are you sure about this?" Roes asked at the Doctor dragged her down a high street in London, she found it hard to suppress the slight giggle in her voice.

"Yep perfectly sure, when have not been sure?" he asked her, laughter dancing in his cool brown eyes.

Rose sighed she would never win, not with him anyway; "But don't you think just dropping in on Jack after…2 years, is a little harsh? Couldn't we go back so it was only moments after we left him?" she asked with begging eyes, as she ground her heals into the floor to stop her moving.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her constant moaning; "No we couldn't because he's made himself a part of this timeline, made friends done things that in his own way will have changed the world, just that tiny bit…we have to confront him here in the present day of his time…we would remove this time line and then it gets all confusing, so Rose…just trust me!" he said smiling a smile she couldn't say no to. She nodded as he began to drag her along the street again. "Jack's doing quick well for himself I would guess…" The Doctor said looking up at a building called; Harkness Enterprises, Rose couldn't help but laugh, Jack had a desk job, she couldn't really imagine it. He was always one for an adventure, not for a desk job; it was then that she felt guilty…it was their fault that he had this desk job.

She took the Doctor's hand and walked into the building she walked up to the desk; "I'd like to talk to Captain Jack Harkness please!" Rose said talking to the woman sitting behind the desk, she had a bony nose and stupid looking glasses, she looked down her nose at them and raised an eyebrow; "Mr Harkness is a very busy man…I'm sorry but…" the Doctor cut her off.

"Look, we're very old friends of 'Mr Harkness' and I'm sure he's missed us very much, so if you would kindly like to give him a ring, tell him Rose and the Doctor are here to see him." The woman flared her nostrils, she was most likely very accustomed to doing things by the book, and wasn't used to being spoken to in such a fashion.

The woman picked up the phone and dialled; "Mr Harkness, a Miss Rose…and a doctor are here to see you…" she paused and glared at the pair, she placed the phone down and looked at them; "Mr Harkness will see you now." Rose grinned and looked over at the Doctor who was mirroring her expression.

A door to their left opened and the woman directed them to it; Rose stepped in quickly followed by the Doctor; "I can't believe we're going to see him!" Rose squealed delightedly; "Oh I've missed him so much I can't wait to see him!" the Doctor felt a pang of jealously suddenly a feeling that nearly floored him. He was never jealous, never, not even of Jack. He found himself gripping the side of the lift, Rose didn't notice his sudden bout of the green eyed monster, she was too busy jumping up and down and being excited.

The lift arrived at it's destination and dinged loudly as the doors opened onto a large room, this had clearly been Jack's private lift as it led straight to his office. The room was elaborately decorated, modern art was everywhere.

"I'll be right with you." Came Jack's soft American accent from deep inside the room. Rose and the Doctor took a seat on one of the leather couches. A few moments later there was a shuffling sound of shoes on carpet and Jack appeared in the doorway.

Rose leapt to her feet and threw herself at him; "JACK!" she squealed, and he chuckled.

"Rose Tyler, I never thought I'd see you again…" he was grinning as he hugged her back.

The Doctor was sitting back and watching this happy reunion, he knew Rose's excitement would die down soon, but he couldn't help feeling slightly put out.

Jack soon pulled back and eyed the Doctor; "You sure this isn't one of your 'pretty boys'?" Jack asked quoting the Doctor. The Doctor himself couldn't help but smiled.

"That's very kind of you Jack, but no I'm not one of her 'pretty boys', I could be, but she hasn't had one of them in a very long time!" he said trying not to laugh.

Jack looked from Rose to the Doctor and back again; "Doctor?" he said his tone almost incredulous. The Doctor's trademark grin followed as he nodded, and was soon pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Jack.

"You…you…regenerated!" Jack said squeezing him tighter.

"Yes Jack." Rose said smiling.

"But I thought that was only a myth…" he whispered looking at the last of the Time Lords.

"Well clearly not, I'm on my…" he paused to count on his fingers; "10th now." He finished with another dazzling grin.

"One thing I can say is this is an almighty surprise, I'm so glad you came back!" Jack said grinning himself.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't come back sooner." The Doctor said casting a glace over at Rose who nodded sadly.

"We both missed you very much!" she said as Jack made motions for them to sit back down on the sofa behind them.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss you!" Jack said with only a hint of sadness, he had waited on Satellite 5 for what had seemed like months, when your with the Doctor time isn't all that relevant and when you are forced back into normality it is very hard to adjust. He had waited, and waited, but when he heard no sound of the TARDIS reappearing he decided he would be much more useful back on earth. So he got a job, and slipped back into that normality, became almost domestic, something that the Doctor would always be afraid of. The two years he had been on earth had felt like 20.

Jack noted that Rose had grown up a lot since he last saw her, she had the look of someone who had see too much in a short amount of time. The look of someone terrified of going to sleep in case she wakes up one day and all she had seen had been a dream. Jack pitied her, she and the Doctor had seen so much, but he also envied her, for seeing that much as well. He'd missed out, two years, that's a lot of adventures. He was regaining that little spark in his eye, that spark anyone would get when they were with the Doctor, that thrill of the danger.

Rose proceeded to tell Jack all about what he'd missed; New earth and the apple grass with the killer cat nurses, she told him all about the parallel dimension and the Cybermen, about how they had to leave Mickey behind, about the Wire, and how she was left faceless by it, about Christmas time when the 'new' Doctor was first needed, some of the stories were harder to recall; like when they were suspended above a black hole with nothing to stop them falling in. She even recounted that it still gave her nightmares; the beast still dwelling in the pit.

The Doctor was quick to jump in with; "We stopped it, whatever it was is gone!" Rose's eyes were still dark and she was fidgeting nervously, Jack noticed this and frowned, she trusted this new Doctor's form she had to, but usually one word from the Doctor would quell her fears. –Maybe- he thought -it was because this Doctor appeared younger maybe she thought he wouldn't know all he was talking about, at least not as much as the 9th Doctor-.

Rose trusted many things; her mother, Mickey, the sun, the stars, the TARDIS, but the new Doctor…he was a different story, she did trust him, she would follow him to the ends of the earth –she had- but she was still left with that sinking feeling whenever something bad was going to happen, sometimes she wasn't sure if he'd come back for her. All this was reflected in her eyes, Jack could see it, he wondered though if the Doctor could.

"So…how have you two been keeping?" Jack asked as he looked over the Doctor and Roes.

"We're both still alive thank you very much!" Rose said grinning. Jack smiled himself, he couldn't really believe how much he had truly missed them.

"We came here today to ask you to come back to us…" The Doctor said serious now. Rose was smiling at him, he couldn't say know could he!

"I ummm, well," Jack paused he had a life now, a business, could he really give that all up for the Doctor? "Yes!" he exclaimed and Rose squealed again, the Doctor gave her an odd look, but smiled at Jack.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"You gonna tie up all loose ends and walk out of here with us?" Rose asked, happily.

"Of course, I'm my own boss so I'll just fire myself, it's not like money is important when your on the TARDIS, and anyway this life was getting a tad boring!" he said with a cheeky grin.

Jack couldn't help smiling, he was back with the Doctor and with Rose, ready for another round with fate, ready to throw caution to the wind, and live life to it's fullest. He couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

* * *

A/N: Please Review. There may be a sequal, if you want one that is. 


End file.
